


Gift

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Drabble, M/M, Slavery, Suffering Dean, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has taken Dean as his pet. He gifts him with a collar.</p><p>Evil!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goetterdamerung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goetterdamerung/gifts).



Dean pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He ached all over, was grateful Sam was finally allowing him to move.

He crawled towards the bed, bare skin cold against the marble. He stopped at the bed waiting for permission. At Sam's nod he moved up to Sam's side. Sharp fingers pressed down, bruising his skin and he hissed. Sam's eyes were black but he was smiling and Dean relaxed.

He unwrapped the present Sam gave him, stared down at the collar. He ran trembling fingers over the soft black leather, its tag matching his brand. "Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
